


【赤黛】半梦半醒

by mayuzumichihiro



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayuzumichihiro/pseuds/mayuzumichihiro
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Mayuzumi Chihiro, 赤黛
Kudos: 11





	【赤黛】半梦半醒

*  
黛千寻做了一个梦。

梦里，他是洛山的第六人，穿着好多人都梦寐以求的白色球衣，孤零零地站在空无一人的球场上。  
没有观众，没有对手，没有队友，甚至没有他。

只是自己一个人。

干净的球鞋踩在体育馆的木质地板上，橡胶于地板摩擦，发出刺耳的嘎吱嘎吱的声音。

他很熟悉这个声音。

*  
高三这一年，几乎每个工作日的傍晚，他都会留下来陪他在体育馆训练。有时是体能，有时是技巧，而有时，会是没有第三者知道的身体交融。

对方因常年打球带有薄茧的手，会抚过他的每一寸肌肤，激起他的反应。  
温柔的声音就像魔鬼一般，邀请他加入他的宴会。  
而他，偏偏无法拒绝魔鬼的邀请。  
他是他的光。影是无法拒绝光的。

他喜欢在他身上留下各种属于他的印记。大的小的，深的浅的。有的晚上洗澡后就会消失，有的却会在身上停留两三天。  
本身存在感低的黛千寻是不介意的。毕竟也没什么人会看到。

不过自从有次手臂处的一块青紫被实渕看见，并极力推荐了他中意的花露水以后，就不再允许对方在他身上乱留痕迹了。  
于是印记就大面积出现在了会被球衣遮住的地方——比如大腿内侧。

黛千寻一直不理解为什么他会执着于在他腿内侧留下痕迹。  
直到他有次含住对方坚挺上下吞吐时，撑在对方结实大腿上的手掌不小心滑到大腿内侧。  
手中传来的嫩滑触感和他因刺激而泄出的轻哼，极大地激起了他的兴致。忍不住更加卖力地服侍对方。

他们做的时候，他会不顾他的反抗强硬地进入。  
身体被巨物一点点撬开，疼痛与肿胀刺激着神经。被进入的不适感会随着对方的动作一点点消失，转而变成快感。

无法控制自己颤抖的身体，甚至无法压抑不断溢出的喘息。  
暧昧的喘息在空旷的体育馆内被无限放大。  
快感的冲击下，意识渐渐远离。隐隐约约中感到身上的他俯下身子抱紧了正在喘息的自己。但是此时的他除了夹紧体内冲撞的物体发出一声又一声高昂的魅叫以外，什么都做不到。  
在于他交往之前，他从没想过自己也会发出这种声音。  
直到热流冲进身体，抓紧他撑在自己身体两侧的手腕，平坦又带有些许肌肉的小腹上出现暧昧的痕迹。  
余韵中，他又一次意识到，他与他，现在正在体育馆，互相拥抱着，拥有者对方。

他退出他的身体，躺在了他的身侧。

冰凉的地板终究带走些温度，激烈过后的两个人无言交换着呼吸。  
柔软的唇瓣点在了他的脸上。  
“千寻，我喜欢你。”

*  
黛千寻分不清自己现在在哪。

高三托某人才得以加入一军。尽管如此却也经历了大大小小不少比赛。  
记忆最深刻的比赛是……

沉思中，耳边却突然响起阵阵的呐喊声。

嘈杂，喧闹。是直接最讨厌的声音。

一抬头，便发现看台上坐满了来观赛的人。

球场一下子变得热闹起来。  
裁判，后勤，场外等待的医疗人员……  
他面前的对手，  
休息区的教练，  
身旁的的队友……

还有要带领这个队伍走向巅峰的他的背影。  
挺拔，而又可靠。

红发少年转过身，异瞳的眼睛依旧闪着狂妄。

多久没有见到那双眼睛了？  
他忍不住抬起手想要触碰他的脸。  
缓缓地，小心翼翼地伸手过去。  
指尖穿过他的脸庞，鬓角的发丝。  
毫无阻拦。

他消失了，在他的面前。

因为他的消失，他得以看清对面对手的模样。  
水蓝色头发的少年和他深红色头发的搭档。

原来这是他高中的最后一场比赛。  
wc的决赛。

就是在这场决赛中，他……

看着对面少年的脸，他想起来wc颁奖典礼结束后，离场前，黑子来找过他。

“跟赤司君交往，压力有点大吧。”

有点突然，以至于他不知道该怎么回复黑子。  
大吗？  
“即便如此，也是过去式了。”  
这是他那天的最后一句话。

是的，他爱的赤司已经换人了。爱他的赤司已经不在了。  
是时候放手了。  
他这样说服自己

地板上残留的痕迹很快就可以清理干净。  
但是烙在心上的记忆，该怎么才能消失？

他又想起赤司消失前留下的那个微笑。  
宛如当初他向他告白时，自己答应后露出的笑容。

不要让我醒过来。

*  
黛千寻做了一个很长的梦

醒来以后，赤司会在他身边吗？


End file.
